


Kiss Of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Implied Bigender Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-OT3, Secret Crush, The Ranma/Shampoo is only onesided, based on "ranma and the evil within", implied bisexuality, only really at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Ranma and the Evil Within"</p><p>Happosai decideds to split Ranma in half, with disastrous consquences. Can Akane save her fiance, while saving Ryoga from his evil side's love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got around to writing again! School is a nightmare, but I finally got some freetime.
> 
> This is my first Ranma 1/2. Even though Urusei Yatsura's my favourite Takahashi work, I find writing for Ranma easier.
> 
> Now, I'm not a huge anime fan by any means (most of my Japanese-related fandom comes from video games, and most of my animation-related fandom comes from the West), but I love Takahashi's earlier works, depsite their flaws. It's probably the characters.
> 
> This oneshot is based on the episode "Ranma and the Evil Within." Interestingly I'm far my more fond of the manga than the anime, yet my first piece of Ranma fanfiction is based on the anime! Anyway, the AU twist in this is that instead of evil Ranma going after, well, Ranma, she goes after Ryoga.
> 
> On with the show!

“It worked!”

Happosai grinned staring up at the luscious red head standing before him. He had waited so long for this moment and finally it had happened. The incense would never work if Ranma hadn't have accepted his girl side on some level, but now that he had, Happosai could use it and separate the two, getting a better chance to see the pony tailed vixen.

“Ranma listen to me, from now on you're ALL girl, 100 percent girl, ya' hear?”  


She just stared at him with ghostly blue eyes.

“And so in thanks for the great favour I've done in liberating you're better half.. you can start by slipping this on.” He held up a lacy bra, laughing. She did nothing.

“Come on here it is! Don't keep me waiting, come and get it-”  


He was interrupted by a chilling laugh.

And she was gone.

* * *

 

Ranma floated through the chilling nights air. She had no patience for anyone. She had to find _him._ Her love.

Her only calling in life, the only thing that would make the spirit happy, was finding her darling love. She needed his love, _needed_ his life and she could sense him near by.

* * *

 

Ryoga Hibiki was lost, again.

“Where am I now. Huh? I'm in Nermia! I can go and see Akane!” he grinned.

Suddenly, he felt a chill.

He looked up to find a girl, floating right above him. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. Her red hair was in a pigtail, which came undone, causing it to come cascading down.

“R... Ranma?”

Normally he'd be mad seeing his rival. But right now he was too stunned to care. “W... what are ya' doing? What's going on? You look... different...”

“Oh my love.”

Ryoga's faced went red. Ranma? _His love?_

“Ranma. What're you saying? Ranma?”  
  
“Ryoga, my love.”  
  
Suddenly, her eyes glowed and Ryoga felt... strange. He felt her invading his mind, draining his energy.

_It's not Ranma, it's some sort of demon! Resist her... you... have... to resist... Akane's your love... resist.... resist._

But Ryoga seemed to lose all of his senses, all of his willpower. Everything except desire to be with Ranma. His eyes were glazed over, his stature was weak.

Ranma grinned.

“Come with me, my darling.”  
  
He followed without a word.

* * *

 

The next morning, Akane went to wake Ranma out of bed, but he seemed strange. He look exhausted and out of it and she had no idea why.

“Ranma are you okay?”

“Dunno, just feel like... something's missing.”

* * *

 

It carried on like that for a few days until Akane had enough.

“I can't believe the boys being so lazy,” Genma sighed.

“I'm sure Ranma will be okay if we give him time,” Kasumi smiled.

“Ugh!” Akane screamed, silencing everybody, “Something's clearly wrong with him and none of you care! I'll go do something about it myself!” She stormed out of the room, into the chilly evening.

They sat in silence for a moment before Nabiki said “Guess she really does like him.”

* * *

Akane wanted to figure out what was going on with Ranma, but didn't even know where to start. So, she decided to take a walk through the part to clear her head.

_Oh Ranma, what am I going to do with you?_

Suddenly she stopped, noticing two figures sitting in a tree. She decided to take a closer look.

_Is that Ryoga? He got a girlfriend, how sweet._

But her blood ran cold when she noticed who it was.

The girl was barely wearing anything, showing off her stunning figure. She had cascading red locks and unearthly blue eyes.

Akane thought she was hauntingly beautiful.

She looked like...

_Ranma?_

Could it be? Ranma and... Ryoga? But she was sure Ranma was sleeping back in the Dojo.

Akane could hear her voice, despite the fact that it didn't look like she was speaking.

“Oh my love, we shall be together forever.”

It didn't sound at all like Ranma and despite the warm words sounded cold and menacing. Normally Akane would begin attacking Ranma for saying something like that to another person, but right now she was frozen to the spot, sensing something off about Ranma.

“Ranma? Ryoga?” she called in a nervous voice, confused as to what was going on. “What is going on?”

Suddenly Ranma stared down. Hate was clear in her cold, blue eyes. Akane flinched, despite herself. She suddenly floated up into the air, glowing.

_This definitely isn't regular old Ranma._

Suddenly the ground shook, causing Akane to stumble.

“Leave us alone!”

Akane ran, going to tell the others.

* * *

 

“Akane you're back! We where worried about you, it's late.”

Akane was panting.

“Are you okay?”  
  
“Kasumi!” Akane said, breathless, “Gather the others! It's important.”

Soon, everyone was sitting around the table, including an exhausted looking Ranma.

“Ranma it's you!”

“Yeah it's me...”  
  
“Akane!” said Soun, “What is the meaning of this?”  
  
So Akane explained the whole story.

“Ranma? With Ryoga?” said Nabiki.  
  
“But how is that possible,” said Genma, “Ranma is right here!”  
  
“I think I know.”

Everyone turned around, in horror, to find Cologne standing by the door.

Before anyone could say anything else, Shampoo ran in, grabbing Ranma. “Airen! You okay.”  
  
“Yeah..” he said, making no effort to get her off of him. Akane, knowing he wasn't feeling himself, tried to hide her annoyance.

“Ranma's been effected by the Founding School of Anything Goes Yin-Yang Thank You Mam Personality Splitter incense!” said Cologne.

“Huh? What's that?” questioned Akane.

“It's an incense which splits people good side and bad side, yin and yang.”  
  
“So girl type Ranma out in the park was evil Ranma?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But, who did it?”  
  
“Happosai.”  
  
“Happosai? That creep!”  
  
“Yes I sensed something was wrong earlier and found him sleeping in Ranma's room but could smell the incense. Now I'm sure it was him.”  
  
“Yeah it was me.”

“Master!” said Soun, “Why?”  
  
“I just wanted to free Ranma's better half!” he cried, “She left without even trying on a bra!”

“Yeah, you old pervert? Well free this!” Akane ran forward punching Happosai, who was too distracted to dodge.

“What girl Ranma do with boy?” asked Shampoo.  
  
“Well,” began Cologne, “The two Ranma's, yin and yang, balance each other out. They need each other to survive. When separated they become weak,” she pointed at Ranma, who had fallen asleep. “So yin Ranma is hunting that Ryoga boy to drain his life-force and continue to survive on her own.”

“Why can she float and use powers?” asked Akane.

“She's a spirit, unnatural, not meant to be of this world.”  
  
“Otherworldly.”

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the park, Ranma sat with Ryoga.

“Oh my love!” she said, cupping his face, “You'll stay with me forever right?”

“Yes.” he said, monotone.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Later, Akane, Tendo, Soun, Cologne, Shampoo and Ranma were walking through the park, trying to find the couple. “We must find her and use these spirit wards to get rid of her. Son-in-law will waste away if he is not whole again.”

“Ranma, we save you so you can marry Shampoo!” cried Shampoo, who had been holding onto him the entire time.

Akane glared, squeezing her hands into fists.

“Look!” Soun pointed to the tree where Ranma and Ryoga where sitting.

Ranma looked up at his other self, confused.

“So Akane was right,” said Genma, “I suppose she is my daughter and...”  
  
“And what?” said Akane.

“And... I won't let my daughter marry anything less than a millionaire!” he cried, causing everyone else to sigh.

“This is all Happosai's fault!” cried Akane.”  
  
“And yet,” muttered Cologne, “The only way it could've worked was if Ranma himself willed it.

Akane thought back to the vents of the previous day.

 “ _Well, maybe I'll just stay this way!” laughed Ranma._

 “Ranma! You have to stop this!” yelled Akane, “Look at what you've done to Ryoga! He's a lifeless husk! And Ranma... _my_ Ranma, will die if you don't go back to him! You can't exist separately !”

She glared at Akane and suddenly the ground shook with a greater ferocity then it had before.

Everyone fell, groaning.

“Don't you dare try and separate me and my love!”

Akane stood up shacking at stared back and yang Ranma who was out for the count.

_He's so weak... and it's all her fault._

“Fine bitch! You wanna play dirty? Let's play dirty.” Akane jumped up to hit the ghostly figure but before stopped dead in her tracks when she heard moaning.

Girl type Ranma was covering her face, groaning in pain.  
  
“The sun!” cried Akane, pointing to the sky, “She must only be able to come out at night.”  
  
“I'll be back... my love...” and she's gone.

* * *

 

That night a weakened Ranma and Ryoga are sharing a room, with spirit wards on the doors to keep out girl type Ranma.

The girl in question was leaping up towards the room, having tracked down her beloved, only to react in horror at what she saw.

“Spirit wards? Against me? Ryoga my love! How could you!” She broke down, sobbing. “My love!” she screamed.

Meanwhile, inside, Ryoga had sensed her and was trying to get outside.

“You have to resist!” said Cologne.

Akane looked down at Ranma, who was laying down with a towel on his forward. Akane was worried sick about him. She would never admit it, but she cared a lot about her fiancé and didn't want anything this terrible to happen to him, which is why she needed to stop Yin Ranma.

* * *

 

Meanwhile outside Happosai stood facing Ranma, holding the incense.

“I have kept-”

She put her finger over his mouth. “I know what you're going to say. But if you grant me one teeny tiny request, I'll let you have the bra I'm wearing!”

Within minutes Happosai was inside, removing the spirit wards.

“What're you doing you creep?” cried Akane, “Do you want Ranma to die or something?!"

“Come my love.”

Everyone froze at the voice.

“My love!”

A glowing red-headed figure broke down the door, laughing.

Ryoga moved towards her.

Akane looked on in horror. First at Ryoga, going towards the spirit, then at Ranma becoming visibly weaker.

They were gone.

“We have to go after them!” cried Genma.

“Yes,” said Cologne, “If Ranma's two halves stay separate any longer, Ranma will lose all energy and die.”  
  
“No!” cried Akane, “We have to stop her!”

“Shampoo stay here!”

“Great-grand daughter-”  
  
“But Ranma to weak to come and Shampoo mind him.”

Akane gritted her teeth. “I know why you're staying with him, you-”  
  
“Akane,” said Soun, “I like this no more than you, but someone does need to look after him.”  
  
“Ugh, all right.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, out in the park, Ranma and Ryoga were alone once more.

“My love. We must leave this place forever. You need to be alone. Without them interfering. Without you my love, I will die. You don't want that, do you?”  
  
“No.”

“You love me, don't you?”  
  
“Sure.”

“Good.”  
  
“Stop!”

Ranma glared down at the source of the voice. It was Akane.

“Ryoga! Listen to me! Can't you tell what she's doing to you? She's draining your life-force to keep herself alive-she's killing you!”

But Ryoga was too far removed to even here what she was saying.

“Ranma! This is wrong you have to stop this! You're killing your so-called love and your other half! Don't you care?”  
  
She simply laughed.

“You're unbelievable!”

Suddenly they noticed something. A cat going up a tree.

“Is that..?”  
  
Ranma screamed jumped down and running.

“Take this you fiend!” Cologne threw the spirit ward, but it flew past Ranma. Luckily Akane grabbed it and ran after the spirit girl.

“Okay, you!” She leapt at Ranma, ready to attack, “you've had this coming!” She placed the spirit ward on her head. She screamed out, crying for her love, before vanishing in a flash.

“She... she disappeared.”

Everyone looked on in shock.

Up in the tree, Ryoga snapped out of his trance. “Ugh... my head... where am I? Did I get lost again?” He looked down and his face went red at who he saw. “A... Akane!”

He leapt down to the others.

“Ryoga! We're glad your okay!”

Ryoga's face went even redder at the compliment and he blushed and stuttered. “Wha... what's going on?”  
  
“We'll explain, but now we have to get back to the Dojo!”

Akane, Soun, Tendo, Cologne and cat-form Shampoo ran back to the Dojo, and Ryoga followed.

* * *

 

“Ranma!” Akane called, “Ranma! Are you okay?”  
  
No answer.  
  
“He must still be-”

“Worried about me tomboy?”  
  
Akane turned around, flushed. “Ranma! You're alright!”  
  
“So you were worried about me?”  
  
“N-no!” she yelled, “I was not pervert! I was worried about,” she grabbed the boy beside her, “Ryoga, here!”  
  
“P-Chan?”  
  
“Saotome.”

“Don't you two start fighting!”

“So,” Ryoga said, “Could you explain what happened?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Ranma, “I'm kinda confused.”  
  
So Akane explained the whole story. By the end, both Ryoga and Ranma were sitting, faces red.

“You mean-... me?... And him?”  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga gagging. Ryoga sat stunned.

“And it was all Happosai's fault? The little creep! I'll get him!”

“Oh Airen! You okay!” Shampoo grabbed Ranma into a violent hug. Akane was furious.

“Shampoo! G-get off me!”

“Shampoo save Ranma!”  
  
“It's true, her turned into a cat turned evil you straight,” said Nabiki.

“I was so sad leaving Ranma, I kiss him before go!”

“What!” yelled Ranma, face red.  
  
“Ranma... you idiot!”  
  
“What? I didn't do anything.”

“Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy-”

“Yeah, I get it!”  
  
The pair's arguing was interrupted by Cologne. “Well I better get going. Come on Shampoo. We'll be back for you soon Son-In-Law.”

“Shampoo see Ranma soon!”

They left the room and Ryoga finally stood up. “Well, uh, guess I should go now. Akane it was... I uh... nice seeing you... I...”  
  
“It was nice seeing you too Ryoga.

“Ranma Saotome.” he glared at Ranma, “I will get revenge on you for this disgrace to my manhood!” and with that he ran away.

“Wow. He took that bad, right Ran-”  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma, who was yelling about his own disgraced manhood.

“Boys.”

* * *

 

Later that night Ranma was sitting outside.

“Can I join you?”

“Akane! Sure.”  
  
“Whatcha' thinking about?”  
  
“Oh ya'know,... today. Can't believe that creep near killed me! When Happosai gets back I'm gonna get him good.”

“I'd like to get him good as well.”  
  
“I'm so embarrassed about the whole thing.” He put his head in his hands.

“Hey Ranma?”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“Well Cologne said for the incense to work, you had to accept it. But I was wondering... would a joke really be enough to trigger it?”  
  
“Where are ya' goin' with this?”  
  
“I was just thinking... maybe on some level... you think of yourself as a girl as much as you do a guy?”  
  
“What... no?! I'm Ranma Saotome, men amongst men! I'm not a... chick...”  
  
“Jeez, it was just a thought...”  
  
“Hey Akane... where you worried about me?”  
  
“N-no! Of course not!”  
  
“Good cause I wouldn't be worried about you, ya' tomboy...”  
  
“Ranma you dummy!” She went to storm inside, but around grinning.

“Akane, what's up... you're kinda creepin' me out.”  
  
“Oh I was just thinking... why would your girl form choose Ryoga of all people? Maybe... you're in love with him?” She laughed.

Ranma's face went red. “Of course not you weirdo!”

“Thought not.” And with that she went inside.

“Akane's sure bein' weird,” said Ranma, to no one in particular.

Suddenly Ranma felt wet. He looked up to find that it was raining.

“Ugh.”  
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes.

 _Maybe Akane was right... about everything... no... she couldn't be... I'm a guy!_ Ranma looked down at his red-headed reflection in a puddle. “A guy...”

_I wonder if she was worried about me... she sure is cute when she smiles..._

Suddenly Ranma felt something at his feet. “Pig boy!” He lifted up Ryoga. “Back for Akane, P-Chan? Well I'm not letting ya' get her.”  
  
The pig scowled.

“Or maybe your back for me, eh? Maybe you’re,” he grinned, “In love with me! Ha!”

Suddenly a voice echoed. “Ranma! What are you doing with P-Chan?” She went up and grabbed the piglet off her fiancé. “You idiot. You could hurt this little guy!” P-Chan's cheeks were bright red.

Ranma scowled. “Are you jealous of a pig? Don't be such a child.”  
  
“I'm not a child, you uncute tomboy!”

Suddenly, Akane produced a mallet out of no-where and whacked Ranma with it.

Someday they'd figure it all out.

Today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> Well, that was my first time writing these characters and I have an idea for a Ranma chapter fic, so I hope it came out well! 
> 
> Formatting the bloody thing took forever, I swear.
> 
> In case you weren't sure, yes, Ranma/Akane/Ryoga is my Ranma OT3. And yes, besides implying that all three were bisexual, I also implied that Ranma was bigender. Ranma 1/2 has a seriously heteronormative outlook, despite it's premise, so it's up to me to queer things up!
> 
> Perhaps the reason why I'm so found of Steven Universe and Doctor Who (especially the EU) is that they do the queering for me!
> 
> Well, enough rambling, thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
